Interior vehicle space is at a premium, particularly in vehicles that utilize spare tire carriers. Due to the limited space available within the interior cabin of a vehicle, it is often difficult to allocate space for large and/or bulky objects such as tables. This is problematic when these objects are required such as for tailgating at sporting events or other outings. Tables used during tailgates and similar activities are typically foldable in order to reduce space although this does not fully rectify the issue. The present invention seeks to provide a solution to the aforementioned issue and provide users with a convenient and practical solution.
The objective of the present invention is to provide users with a readily available and easily deployable table that maintains a low profile when mounted to a vehicle's spare tire. In the deployed configuration of the present invention, the table may be oriented, leveled, and otherwise adjusted to accommodate for any uneven terrain on which the vehicle is resting.